


Lies

by OhMyGoatJae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGoatJae/pseuds/OhMyGoatJae
Summary: Listen to this while reading, i guesshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qA4vSYGZYE&list=RDtU4M6TJt59I&index=2
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 6





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this while reading, i guess  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qA4vSYGZYE&list=RDtU4M6TJt59I&index=2

**“Jae, I like you.”**

We are sitting in a bench watching the sunset when he said that to me. I looked at him after he said those words.

“What?” that’s the only word that I said to him. Maybe I had too much to say that I cannot say it.

“I said that I like you, well you don’t need to an-“

“I don’t like you”

_Not true. I like you too, Wonpil._

“You don’t need to answer me n-“

“I don’t think I will like you ever how you like me, ever”

_Again, not true. I like you, but I can’t like you._

He is now crying, hands on his face and his shoulders moving up and down.

“Can I ask why?” he said in between the sobs.

"There is no reason, I just don't like you." 

_I can't like the same person as my friend, besides he's going to confess to you soon._

“You know that the crying won’t do anything, right?”

I want to stop him from crying, I want to hug him, tell him that I love him. But for now, I think that this is the right thing to do.

"Is that the only thing that you need to tell me?" He responded by nodding. 

"If that's everything, I think I can go." I stood up to leave him before I do the things I should not do.

He tried to stop me by holding of my wrist.

"I really need to go" I said while brushing his hand off my wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt from a comment the linked video. "it feels like you are breaking up with someone you don't have."  
> I dont think this is really in my mind. :(


End file.
